thelionkingiiithefinaljudgementfandomcom-20200214-history
Reznov
Reznov 'was the leader of a unit of Russian Mountain Lions in the Russian army until Tsar Vokevich betrayed him and defected against the Russians. Reznov returned from ''The Lion King II 1/2. His influence over Kiara and Kovu plays a major role in The Lion King III: The Final Judgement. ''The Lion King II 1/2: Vorkuta ''"Brave comrades of Vorkuta, the time has come to rise against our oppressors! Today, we will show them the hearts of free people! We have all given our blood for the Motherland! We have answered her calls without question. We gave our youth, our hearts, our very souls for her protection! As brothers, we fought side by side against the tyrannic regime of Scar. We crawled through dirt and blood and sand to achieve our glorious victory. Not for rewards, or glory, but for what was right! We fought for revenge. And when Scar fell from power, how did our leaders repay us? We returned not to the rapturous welcome, but to suspicion and persecution. In the eyes of our leaders, we were already tainted by the barbaric Outlands. Torn from the arms of our loved ones, we found ourselves here. Here we have languished, with no hope of release, no hope for justice. We have toiled in Vokevich's mines until the flesh seared from our bones! But we will not be broken! Today, comrades, Vorkuta BURNS!!!" --Reznov giving a speech about his intentions of revenge against the Russians In the middle of The Lion King II 1/2, Kiara and Kovu were sent to Vorkuta, a Russian labor site in the Outlands where enslaved animals from across Africa were sent to endless forced labor. There, they united with Reznov, who has been captured after a failed rebellion against Vokevich's son. As an escape plan, in the first step, Kiara and Reznov faked a fight in order to draw the guard closer, so that they could secure the keys. "Now, we take Vorkuta!" was Reznov's first words as he led the animals to the gates. One of the lions asked him if he could trust Kiara. Reznov replies that she has his full trust. After making it to the gate, and joining up with Kovu, Reznov and the others managed to make it to the center, where he gives a rousing speech while Kiara and Kovu soften enemy defenses. Then after making it towards the outskirts, the Russians used a poison gas to stop the animals from escaping. Kiara herself fainted by the poison gas, until she was safely brought to cover by Kovu and Reznov. There, they make their escape through a road that would lead them to a trade route that leads back to the Pridelands. Kiara and Kovu managed to escape, but Reznov refuses to go with them and decided to stay to hold off the pusuing Russian forces. As the couple escapes back to Pride Rock, Reznov was presumed dead. ''The Lion King III: The Final Judgement'' "Dimitri Petrenko was one of the most bravest lions I've ever known. He fought by my side in many battles. The wounds he sustained ensuring our victory should have earned him a Hero's welcome to Russia. But the Tsar had little need for heroes." ''--''Reznov telling Kiara about Dimitri Petrenko, a friend of his who was killed by Vokevich's forces Reznov returns from ''The Lion King II 1/2 ''after saving Kiara from an attacking samurai warrior during a raid during the Pridelander invasion of Japan. "How'd you get out of Vorkuta? I thought I'd never see you again." was Kiara's first words in astonishment of Reznov's survival. He then shows her Tsunayoshi's plans for Kovu and the Pridelands. Reznov soon joins with Simba in the war against Japan, to which he seeks retaliation for supporting Vokevich's betrayal mentioned in ''The Lion King II 1/2. '' '''Kovu: "You mean we have to kill everyone of 'em?" Reznov: "Everyone dies, Kovu. That is the rule of war." --Reznov teaching Kovu about the art of war ﻿